landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebulapolis
Nebulapolis is the capital of the kingdom of Ragnanival and serves as one of the eight stages visited by the playable characters. Area Overview Nebulapolis is seen as a massive medieval metropolis underneath a sky where stars eternally spin. The city's defense is often stated to be impregnable due to the guard made up of dwarves and Valkyries and there are many stone highways, raised streets, and towers that makes up the city's intricate infrastructure. There are also many statues scattered throughout of men and women with demon wings and, generally speaking, the city's aesthetic indicates the heavy pride Ragnanival's people have as a warlord nation. The center of the city features a grand, sprawling castle where King Odin, Brigan, Princess Griselda, and Princess Gwendolyn (until her banishment) make their home In the original PS2 release, players were designated to running across stone pathways while fighting Valkyries, Dwarves, Warriors, and Berserkers, along with gargoyle statues. The remake allows players to explore the blue-tilted rooftops as well as the interiors of buildings and is one of the stages that has emphasis on the platform-based progression introduced in Leifthrasir. Stage Hazards In the PS2 release, Nebulapolis doesn't have any stage hazards that the player had to deal with besides the enemies and was generally a straight-forward location to travel through. In Odin Sphere: Leifthrasir, Nebulapolis is the first stage location to introduce rooms where the lowest portion lacks a floor, which will result in the player being forced into the room below it if they fall. This doesn't happen in Gwendolyn's version of the stage when it initially appears, but does in Cornelius's version in Chapter 2 of The Pooka Prince. Although these pits aren't a bad thing if players aren't focusing on 100% completion, falling may result in players missing items that can include Phozon Prisms and will require them to backtrack. The same is true of Oswald's version of the stage in Chapter 1 of his story. Enemies Odin Sphere * Dwarf * Valkyrie * Valkyrie Leader * Warrior * Gargoyle * Geist (Valkyrie ''only) '''Introduced in Leifthrasir' * None Midbosses Odin Sphere * Berserker Introduced in Leifthrasir * Dwarven Battleship Bosses * Valkyrie, Chapter 4: Demon Lord Odin * The Pooka Prince, Chapter 2: General Brigan * The Black Sword, Chapter 2: General Brigan * Fate, Epilogue: The Beast of Darkova Progression (Leifthrasir) Coming soon! Gallery Odin-Sphere-Lefithrasir_2015_08-10-15_007 (1).jpg|Cornelius jumping across the rooftops in Leifthrasir while battling a dwarf 20151211-osl-11.jpg|Another shot from Leifthrasir showing Cornelius attacking Warriors Demon Lord's Castle.jpg|The room where all the bosses are fought. Note the feast on the floor. Trivia * This is the only stage that Mercedes doesn't visit in her story. * In Leifthrasir, this stage is one of the areas in the game that utilizes keys. Other stages include Storming Battlefields, Titania Capital, and Volkenon Lava Pit. * As the final stage of Velvet's story, Nebulapolis has a few unique pieces of music in Leifthrasir that only play during her version of the stage and not during Cornelius, Oswald, or Gwendolyn's. * In the room where boss battles are fought, Brigan's version of the room features a large feast on the floor. This doesn't appear during the fights with Odin or the Darkova. ** The background of this room is, like many art pieces in the game, also used in the hub world as well as during cutscenes.